Enchanted
by Sakura Wishes
Summary: OLD STORY/ this one will be continued, but it will take time :D / Summary is inside! This story is based on the movie Enchanted! Is a romantic comedy, but with alot of drama too! - By Sakura Wishes -Meh-...And... Dawn Catcher -My Best Friend-
1. Prologue :You're My Friend:

**Hello, Hello, Hello! Sammie here, you are about to read the latest story from yours truly and my best friend Morgan (a.k.a. Dawn Catcher)...We hope you'll enjoy our story, **_**Enchanted**_** (Naruto Style!)...**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**We Don't Own**

**Naruto!**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Samantha and Morgan live in a world of love and hate. They have a great friendship, never to be broken! But, then comes along Naruto and Sasuke. As they try to fit in they meet Samantha and Morgan. Their worlds are about to collide. _'What is this? What is this feeling?'_ Based on the movie Enchanted!**

**_...This story is a romantic comedy, but with alot of drama too!..._**

* * *

**-- Enchanted --**

**Prologue**

_**:You're My Friend:**_

_...You could feel the wind blow. Your hair flowing in the wind. A place so peaceful and full of dreams, was to become a nightmarish hell._

...

...

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke...you..."

"Do you know, we're at the border they call _The Final Valley_? A perfect setting...wouldn't you say? Naruto? Oh...yeah...I said we were done chatting, didn't I?" Sasuke asked. "Well it's about time we wrap up...This little duel." Sasuke said as he did a few hand signs. "Chidori! 1000 Birds!!"

Naruto glared at Sasuke as a Rasengan began to form in his right palm.

Both of their jutsus grew more powerful every second.

Both of them jumped towards each other.

They didn't think about the consequences.

They just attacked each other without thinking.

...

...

_...Silence, your heartbeat slows down. The wind... so peaceful. Until..._

...

...

"Rasengan! Spiral Chakra Sphere!!"

"Chidori! 1000 Birds!!"

...

...

_"Sasuke..."_

_"Naruto..."_

_They faded. Looking into their past. Fingers inter wind. A smile on Naruto's face. A smile crept onto Sasuke's._

_..._

_'...You're my friend.'_

* * *

**Well there was the prologue! Yay! Leave a review please.**

**_Sammie + Morgan_**

**_Best Friends 4ever!_**

**_Hope You Have A Best Friend Too! _;P  
**


	2. Chapter 1 :Where Am I?:

**Hello, Hello, Hello! Sammie here!**

**Here is the 1st chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**We Don't Own**

**Naruto!**

* * *

**-- Enchanted --**

**Chapter 1**

**_:Where Am I?:_**

Naruto's eyes opened as he looked around.

_'What the...Where am I?'_

It was dark really dark. Naruto crawled around feeling the ground. It was all mushy and filthy. Only one thing went through his mind, _'Where the hell am I...and how do I get out!!'_

**XOX**

Sasuke moaned in pain. He looked about, wondering where he was. It was hard for him to move because of the pain in his arm. He looked up. He focused his eyes on a little sign of light coming through a crack.

He slowly pushed himself up and forward. He put his hand on a surface looking for a way for him to climb up to the light. His hand roamed the dark surface.

His hand finally touched something. He smirked as he grabbed onto it. Trying his best he pulled himself up to climb up to the light. He slipped his fingers into the crack and pushed an object to the right, revealing a whole new world to his eyes.

**XOX**

Naruto continued to roam around here and there, until that cheesy smile of his appeared on his face.

"Heh...heh...heh, I'm outta here!" He smiled and pushed up. He popped his head above the surface, looking around. He crawled up onto the surface.

"I'm not in Konoha, that's for sure." He said rubbing the back of his head.

He turned around to the sound of something being dragged. He watched as a familiar person popped up out of a whole.

Naruto clinched his fists. "Sasuke!" He shouted.

Sasuke turned around, scared by the sudden familiar burst of noise. _'Damn it. Not now. I can barely move.'_

Naruto walked towards Sasuke. He clinched his shirt and pulled him up onto his feet.

"As I said I'm bringing you back home...and I know you intended on killing me, but...right now..." Naruto looked into Sasuke's dark, cold, lonely eyes.

Naruto started remembering about the battle between them. He knew he shouldn't do it, but he couldn't resist.

"Sasuke..." He glared at him. "You deserve this."

Naruto clinched Sasuke's shirt and pushed him up against a building. Sasuke's eyes widen as Naruto drew his arm back.

Naruto's eyes were full of anger. He couldn't bare to hold back. He threw his fist forward into Sasuke's face.

Naruto let go of his shirt. Sasuke slid down and slumped forward. Blood dripping down his face.

"Heh...Heh..." Sasuke looked up with a bloody mouth. "Now it's my turn..." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto backed away from Sasuke as he stood up.

"No...Not here Sasuke!"

"Nope...Right here, right now." Sasuke said as his curse mark consumed his body.

**XOX**

Two girls, a red head and a brunet, walked down the street together. Giggling and laughing about random things.

One looked up into the sky. The moon was out. "Look a full moon!" She said.

"It's very pretty." The red head looked up towards it.

"Yeah..."

"Watch out! There might be were-wolves out!" The red head tried to scare her friend.

"Oooo...I'm so scared."

They both laughed.

Suddenly a bunch of noise came from the alley behind them. The red head pulled her friend in front of her.

"What was that?" She asked scared.

"It was probably a stray cat or something." The other replied.

More noise came from the alley.

"Come on! Let's go check it out. I bet you it is a dang cat!" She started walking towards the alley. She looked back at her friend. She didn't move."Come one scardy-kat!" She said as she dragged her friend to the alley.

They both slowly walked down the dark alley. There was a light at the corner. They both saw to shadows fighting.

"What the-"

"Shh...do you want to get-"

Suddenly a black haired boy flew back into a building. The girls looked at him. He slowly got up.

A blond boy walked over towards him. "Had enough yet!" He shouted.

"You know, I should be asking you that." The other one said as he punched the blond into the other building.

They both were covered in each others blood.

The girls just watched them.

"W-we should go." The brunet told her friend.

But her friend didn't move. She just watched the boys fight.

"Yeah...yeah, they're cute. But come on. We don't want to get involved."

She still just sat there.

_'God...how stupid can she get?!'_

Suddenly the red head stood up and started walking towards the boys.

_'I just had to ask!'_

"Come back here dumb ass!" She whispered loudly.

She just kept walking.

The blond was about to punch the other boy, but stopped when he saw the feet of someone. He looked up to see a red haired girl. "Ah...?"

The other boy looked up at her.

"I don't know why you guys fighting, but...stop. Please..."

Her friend just stood there watching. Shocked that her friend would do something so freakin stupid.

**XOX**

Naruto was finally distracted.

Sasuke smirked.

He pushed Naruto off of him and into the building. The girl just stood there. Sasuke got up and looked at her.

"Don't interfere." He said as he set his eyes back on Naruto. He began to walk towards him, but was stopped by someone grabbing his shirt.

He turned back to see that girl holding him back. He looked into her eyes and imagined Sakura. It pissed him off. He knocked her down to the ground. The girl just glared at him. He just looked at her with heartless eyes. He grabbed her neck and pushed her up against the building. They girl started gasping for air. Sasuke smirked.

"Hey!" Another girl stood up from behind a dumpster.

Sasuke looked at her then back at the girl he was choking.

He didn't even notice that someone was right behind him.

_...Thump_

Sasuke let go of the girl's neck. Then fell to his knees. He wobbled for a second and then fell to the side.

She looked down at the boy, then back up to see the other boy with a pipe.

"Sis! Are you okay!" The other girl ran up to her side.

"Yeah...I-I think." She replied.

The blond looked at the two girls. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. I'm sorry for what he did." The boy pleaded for forgiveness.

"Are you okay? You're covered in blood." The brunet asked the boy.

"Yeah. I just kinda feel a little..." He smiled but then looked like he was going to puke.

"Um...Are you sure."

The boy just fell on his side.

"I think he passed out..." The red head looked down at the poor boy and then back up to her friend.

"No...No...NO!"

"Ah come on! Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssse!"

"Argh!...F-fine. But no one can know, you understand! If my grandma found out, she will tell my dad! So we can't get caught!"

"Yay!"

_'Why do I give in to that stupid please thing!?' _She thought as she grabbed the blond and started to walk out of the alley.

She looked back at her friend. "Sis...I-I don't think you should bring him."

"Why not!"

"He tried to choke you! That's why!"

"Well I can't just leave him out here!"

"No!"

"Do you want me to do the please thing again!!" The red head said taking in a deep breath.

"No...no...no...no...please anything, but that!" The other girl begged.

"Okay, then." She said as she picked up the boy.

_'Oh god! What are we getting ourselves into?!'_

The two girls walked down the sidewalk. Both with a boy. Trying not to drag them.

...

...

Oh...they so did not know what was coming...

* * *

**Well there was the first chapter! Yay! So what do ya think?!**

**Please leave a review!**

**_Sammie + Morgan_**

**_Best Friends 4ever!_**

**_Hope You Have A Best Friend Too! _;P  
**


End file.
